Once upon a life
by LittlemissRegan
Summary: Well, basically i'm characterizing the years after Jesse and Rebecca met, fell in love and had kids. Instead of Nicky and Alex, they have three little girls and a son to come later! Hope you like it! Rated-t for content and language.


Jesse sat with his back to the front door, a knock interrupted his serene thoughts. It couldn't be Kimmy Gibler, she never knocks, Jesse got up and opened the door, a short, sandy blonde girl was there looking nervous and flushed.

"Is this Danny Tanner's house, this was the address he gave me." she said softly, looking up. Jesse leaned on his left arm and smiled down at her.

"Yeah, I'm Jesse. And you are sweet thang?" he replied raising his eyebrows. She brushed quickly and quietly past him. He watched her look around nervously. D.J bolted down the steps and skidded to a stop right in front of her, the child, almost 11 years of age, smiled at the stranger. Her shoulder length blonde hair was pulled away from her face revealing big brown eyes, full of curiosity.

"Are you Uncle Jesse's girlfriend?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"N-n-no I'm Rebecca, I work with your dad. Let me Guess, you're D.J, your almost 11." Rebecca replied smiling easily at the young girl. 6 year old Stephanie ran right into the back of her legs. " Are you OK sweetheart?" Rebecca crouched down beside her and extended her hand. Danny walked in holding 3 year old Michelle.

"Becky, your here. I'd like you to meet my family, this is my oldest D.J, my middle girl Stephanie and this is my youngest Michelle. My brother-in-law Jesse Katsopolis, and this is Joey Gladstone. Guys this is my co-host Rebecca 'Becky' Donaldson. She just moved here from Valentine, Nebraska." Danny said grinning. Rebecca smiled back shyly. Stephanie scrambled to her feet and smiled angelically.

"Hello." She gave a small wave around the room. Jesse jumped down from the door way, and met Rebecca's eyes.

"So that's your name." he said haughtily, she narrowed her eyes.

"So that's your name." She mimicked giggling.

Within ten minutes the whole family was in the kitchen eating.

"So Rebecca, when are you going back to Nebraska?" Joey asked looking to the opposite end of the table. Rebecca almost choked on her food.

"I'm thinking of moving here permanently," she said. Jesse grinned.

"You need a tour guide, sweetie." He said snarkily. Rebecca narrowed her eyes.

"Oh honey don't flatter yourself, I know your type." she replied keeping her voice even and sweet.

"I have a type now?"

Danny looked around the table, trying to calm the family down.

"Yes, you do." Rebecca shot right back. Jesse shot up like a spring.

"Tell me about my type, Rebecca! I'm dying to know!"

"Well, your a Elvis-obsessed hair freak, who never talks to a girl after you have sex! Your a biker with little or no education, who might have a kid out there that you don't know about, and that's you as far as I can tell!"

"You have a type too miss. Perfection."

Stephanie and D.J ran out of the room toting Michelle. Joey followed suit.

"No I don't!"

"Oh yes you do! Your a perfectionist, who hasn't had a good time and no boyfriend. You probably haven't had a boyfriend since high school, am I right Miss. Donaldson?"

"That's not the point!"

"Oh yes it is. Daniel get me a pen and paper!" Danny went and got him a pen and a napkin. He scribbled something on it and shoved it to her. Leaning down close to her ear. "I can show you a good time."

Rebecca sat in her car in front of the bar that Jesse had scribbled on the napkin. She took a deep breath and walked in.

Jesse threw back a beer and heard the tinkle of the bell above the door. He smiled to himself.

"Ah Rebecca, you showed up, I was starting to get worried. Come sit." He said happily, she made her way over cautiously. He ordered two beers despite her agonized pleas against it. She knew she couldn't hold her liquor and would probably get drunk.

"So tell me about your self, any sisters that don't play hard to get?" He teased. She nodded.

"I'm the baby of the family. I have 2 sisters and 3 brothers. Uhmmm, I don't really know what else."

Jesse began to laugh, taking notice of the way her eyes twinkled, the way she blushed.

"I had a big sister." Jesse said sadly, forgetting for a moment Rebecca was sitting across the table. He looked up and gave her a gentle smile, so unlike his abrasive personality. Rebecca played with the lip of the bottle, but not sipping it.

"Danny's wife? He told me about what happened, I'm very sorry about your loss. Its good you moved in with him to help raise the kids." She said quietly taking a small sip.

"Her name was Pamela, Deej, she reminds me so much of her." Jesse replied standing. "Anyway I brought you here to have fun not have a bad time. Do you know how to play pool, girlie?"

She took a long sip, thinking for a moment.

"Actually I do. Mr. Bad Boy." she shot back giggling. "How old are you anyway?"

"24. Let me guess, you're 16?"

"Ha ha. Very funny. I'm 22."

Jesse brought his hands to her waist and smiled down at her.

"Yes, I know I'm funny shorty. Did you know know your absolutely beautiful."

-6 weeks later-

Rebecca looked at the applicator, two thin pink lines slowly appeared. She paced back from the bathroom, to her bedroom. She couldn't be pregnant, and with Jesse's baby, sure they'd been going out recently, still, to bring a child into the world at 24 and 22 was absolutely ridiculous. She picked up the phone and with shaking fingers she dialed his number. He picked up the phone and sounded extremely happy when she said hello.

"Good morning sunshine! Hows my girl?" he said jovially. She winced at his happiness.

"Jess can you come over, please." she asked trying hard not to cry. He detected notes of sadness in her voice.

"Sure, I'll be over in a few. Hey is everything alright Becky? You sound sad." Jesse asked, causing Rebecca to quickly hang up and begin to cry. He parked his prized Harley in front of her apartment and ran to the door. He opened it hearing Rebecca sobbing.

Her caramel colored curls hung in her dark eyes, tears stained her cheeks. Hearing her crying broke Jesse's heart.

"Hey now whats the matter honey? Please don't cry." he said seeing her thin little figure jump into his arms.

"There's a baby. Jesse I'm pregnant." She said through her tears. He stared open mouthed at her, thinking she was playing a joke but knowing in her expression she was not. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"Honey, I swear to God, I will stay by your side no matter how much I wanna strangle you, how much you annoy me.. I love you Becky. And I'll love this baby." Jesse said quietly. He leaned down and sucked the familiar taste of her flesh. She pulled away quickly.

"Jesse, your sure your not mad? I want to make sure you know before we tell Danny and the girls. I'm scared Jess, I might get kicked off the show! I could ruin your music with the baby. I don't want that Jesse, I love you too much to see you put through that... " She replied letting him lead her towards the couch. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"Don't worry about me. Hon, this baby,it'll be perfect. They have you as a mommy."

"And you as a daddy. Jesse I'm gonna be a mommy. I don't know where I'd stay. I have to get the extra bedroom ready for the baby, first I gotta find out if we're having a little boy or a darling little girl. Jesse a little baby. We're gonna have a baby, oh my god."

Jesse began to chuckle, noting his girlfriend's exponential happiness at the little bundle. Rebecca curled up into Jesse's arms.

"How am I gonna tell Michelle?" Jesse said kissing Rebecca's forehead.

"Carefully."

-8 months later-

Rebecca pushed hard on her belly, finally a shrill cry of a baby was heard.

"It's a girl!" The nurse said holding up the tiny baby. Jesse pressed his lips against Rebecca's temple.

"That's my girl, Becky did you hear we have a little girl, shes perfect, Beck, you did so well" Jesse took his little one from the doctors arms. Bouncing the baby in his arms he teared up Staring down at the little girl, his smile almost split his face

"Let me me see my baby, please Jess." Becky asked quietly, opening her arms for Jesse to to lay the soft pink blanket clad bundle in. Becky looked inside the blanket and was greeted by a set of dark blue eyes. Her heart melted as the little one yawned, then smiled in her sleep.

"What are we gonna name her Beck?"

"Kassandra Presley Katsopolis. Kassie." She replied silently. The nurse left, leaving the new parents alone with little Kassie "Hey little Kass, I'm your mommy. Look Jess shes laughing at you already." she said giggling, Jesse leaned over Becky and gently pressed his lips into her hair.

"Very funny, how does it feel mommy?" he asked. Becky kissed Kassie's head and grinned.

"Pretty good, how about you daddy?"

"Damn good, Thank you darling, for giving me such a beautiful little girl. My god I have a daughter, thank you." Jesse said kissing the baby's blonde quiff of hair. "She's beautiful, my god she's so beautiful." He began to hum 'Jailhouse Rock' as Becky bounced the baby gently in her arms.

"Jesse, our little girl will not wanna listen, to Elvis Presley for 18 years!" She teased gently "Her middle name is Presley, Jess."

"Yes, I know. I' m very happy about that one babe." He took Becky in his arms, and smiled at his little girl. "I've been so happy loving you, and you just made me 10x happier. I love you soo much!"

-4 years later-

"Kassie! Ella! C'mon girls!" Jesse called up the stairs as a small flash of blonde ran past him. Then an even smaller flash of brown followed. Becky caught Ella in her arms and spun her around. Jesse kissed Kassie's braids.

"Ella Lauren Katsopolis! What did I tell you about running in the house kids?" She said settling Ella in her high chair, and setting a bagel in front of her. Kassie sat beside Jesse and started quietly munching her bagel. "Kassandra Presley, slow down kiddo. We need ya, pumpkin."

Kassie looked up at her mom and gave her a sweet smile.

"Mommy? What do you mean?" she asked grinning. Becky leaned down and kissed the top of Kassie's head. Jesse began to laugh as he leaned over and kissed her little cheek.

"What mommy means is that when you were born, we loved you so much, and when you were just a tiny baby we got married, and then we had Ella," He paused looking at his second child, with eyes filled with pride, Becky stroked her littlest child's unruly curls. She gave Jesse a large, cheesy smile. "And the love was doubled. And you have Uncle Danny and Aunt Vicky and Michelle, Steph and Deej, next door and Uncle Joey and Aunt Wendy after them. Honey, you don't understand how much you are loved."

"Do you love mommy, daddy?" Kassie asked, Jesse stood up and slipped his arms around his wife, and squeezed her waist.

"Course I do goofy." he said sweeping his small daughter into his arms while Becky swept Ella up.

"Mommy, how are babies made?"

"Uhmmm. Pumpkin can we talk about this later? We're going to uncle Danny's" Jesse stalled kissing Kassie's head. Kassie looked at both her parents carefully, then squirmed to get down. Jesse set her gently on the tiled floor. She looked to Jesse with big brown eyes, he noted the length of her caramel blonde braids, now past her shoulders. He then looked to little Ella, with wide, dark blue eyes and curly brown hair, she was a indeed a very pretty child, like her sister, although much goofier.

"C'mere my sweet baby." he said taking Ella out of Becky's arms, and kissing the top of her head. "Becky, don't you have to get to the station, and don't you girls have to get dressed so you can go with mommy?" He asked looking down at a pajama-clad Kassie. Becky took the kids upstairs,in Kassie's bedroom the little girl sat on the corner of the unmade bed and swung her little legs.

"Kass, honey, do you want to wear the pink dress or the green one baby?" she asked holding up two jumpers. Kassie pointed to the light pink one. Becky pulled Kassie into a tight hug, then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Mommy, are you sad?" she asked sweetly. Becky smiled at the little girl, and kissed her again. Jesse stood silently in the door way.

"No, baby, I'm not sad. Just reminiscing. Hey Kassie, you remember how daddy told us that the record company signed him?" Becky asked placing both hands on the child's thin shoulders.

"Yes, I do, he lifted you up and spun you around. You looked pretty." Kassie replied in her innocent 4-year-old way. Becky swiped at her eyes, and sat Kassie on her lap. Kassie immediately lay her head down on Becky's shoulder.

"Thank you sweetheart, but I have some bad news, daddy's going away for a while baby. He thought now would be a good time because you and Ella are still little...I'm sorry." she says once the little girl began to cry.

"Mommy! I don't want daddy to leave! Make daddy stay, please." She sobbed quietly, Jesse went into baby Ella's nursery and lifted her up.

"Hey my little bumblebee. At least you can't be upset about me leaving." Ella pouted, causing Jesse's heart to melt.

"Beck, can you come here!" Jesse called from Ella's nursery. Becky stood up and took a now dressed Kassie by her hand. Walking into the nursery, Kassie threw herself around Jesse's legs. "I can't find any of her dresses."

"There right here." Becky bent at the waist and pulled open a drawer. "See." she handed him a bright yellow dress with a bumblebee stitched on the skirt.

"Oh. I'm sorry Beck. I'm just in a jumble. I can't believe my music it taking off NOW I mean, with the girls being so little. But I can't bear to be away from the kids... or you. Babe you don't know how much I love you. You and our children, our baby girls." He squeezed Ella tight against his chest, "I don't wanna leave you, or the kids. I love you all soo much. You don't even understand it. So while you are showing our girls off, I'll call Mike and tell him tours off."

"Jesse you can't! You've worked so so hard for this- I can't let you give up your dream, not like this!"

"Becky, I cannot look into my little ones eyes and say I'm leaving for eight weeks! I can't even bear to leave you for a day! How am I going to survive eight weeks with out you and my little girls! You are my dream now! You and our children!" he pulled her in for a tight hug, kissing the top of her hair. Kassie giggled and Jesse scooped her into his arms.

As she lifted Ella up she smiled at the little girl.

"Jess, don't do this, I want you to follow your dream. Hey if you wouldn't have gotten me pregnant, this wouldn't have been a question, to go or not. In a way it's my fault!"

"Rebecca Anne Donaldson-Katsopolis! Don't EVER say that again. It is not your fault we both did some things that night and guess what we got, our Kassie! So Becky if you wanted to stop you should've said something!"

She lays Ella in the crib and runs into their bedroom and slams the door. Beginning to cry Jesse knocks softly on the door.

"Hey babe, you know I didn't mean that. Please open the door." She threw the door open letting it slam.

"Jesse, you don't understand! I wanted to that night, and I realized then that I was irrevocably in love with you! And I was blessed with my girls! I'm not a damn fool! But my getting pregnant, that ruined things with your music,admit it. I have to live with it every day! I'm very happy I got my kids, but my family didn't and doesn't approve of my having a one night stand, with a man I had just met, getting married after having my child, and don't forget about how they reacted about me having Ella, you remember! You're family adores the girls, mine thinks that I'm a damn fool for marring you!" Becky steamed. Jesse cupped her face in his hands.

"Honey. That night as I held you in my arms I felt whole. Then when you told me you were pregnant, I was over-joyed, when you had our Kassandra, and held her in my arms, and looked into that innocent little face I was complete, when you told me you were pregnant a second time, again I couldn't believe I had gotten so lucky. Then we got a second baby girl, our Ella, again she stared up at me with those wide blue eyes of hers, I was over-joyed. Rebecca you gave me my girls. And you give me your love every single day, that's all I need. Honey, before I met you I was a hot mess, then you changed me, our girls did too."

"Oh Jesse." She melted into his open arms,she cried softly. Kassie stood in the doorway holding her teddy bear. Jesse beckoned her over and pulled her into his lap, giving her a soft kiss. "You're right, you gave me my beautiful girls."

"See, now you brush her hair alright, I'll go start the car." he leaned down and kissed her gently.

Becky began to braid Kassie's hair. When she was finished, she went into the nursery and lifted the baby up into the air.

"Hey baby!" She gave her a kiss on her plump little cheek, causing Ella to giggle and smile.

"Mommy?"

"Hmm? What's wrong sun-bug?" Becky asked, touching the top of her head gently, Kassie smiled up at her.

"Never mind mommy." Kassie said smiling at the ground sweetly. Becky smiled and took the girls downstairs.

"Jess!"

"Coming!" He said walking into the room, he lifted Kassie up into the air and spun her around. "Becky, I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier, that was really uncalled for. Then again you did snap at me."

She shifted Ella from one hip to the other.

"Jesse, don't you have to pack? You're leaving Saturday."

"Ha ha shorty. Very funny, but yes, unfortunately." He set Kassie back on her feet and bolted up the stairs. Becky got both kids in the car and buckled up, Jesse came out and got in the drivers side.

"Ready to go kiddos?"

"Yes daddy!" Kassie piped up, giggling.

At the studio, Vicky was waiting for the little Katsopolis family. Her curly brown hair was tied up and a smile was present on her pretty face.

"Aunt Vicky!" Kassie squealed running up to Vicky and jumping into her open arms. Vicky lifted the little girl up and kissed her sister.

"Kassie! How's my favorite little talkative niece?"

"Aunt Vicky, I'm your ONLY talkative niece, Ella can only say garbled sentences." she replied matter-of-factly. Becky and Becky looked at each other over Kassie's head.

"Kassie, dear, where did you hear that pumpkin?" Vicky asked, eyeing Jesse suspiciously. Kassie pointed to Jesse.

"Daddy, daddy said it to uncle Joey, when mommy was changing Ella."

"Jesse Katsopolis! How could you say that in front of our child!"

"Well, she was watching Elmo and I didn't realize she was listening! Ella can say more than garbled sentences." Jesse said raking a hand through his hair.

"Rebecca, have you told him? You know about the ablay?"

"Ablay? Rebecca what in the world is she talking about?"

"Well, uhm, Jesse, we're gonna be parents again." Becky said quietly, looking at Ella. Jesse stared open mouthed at his wife. No wonder why she wouldn't let him hold her any more, she was starting to show with a baby belly. It all made perfect sense, the mood swings, the morning sickness, everything. A smile stretched across his face as he brought his wife into a hug, careful not to crush Ella, in the process.

"Kassie, your gonna have a baby brother or sister in a couple of months! Aren't you excited?" Vicky said bouncing the little girl on her hip. Ella oblivious to everything going on, just began to cry. Becky quickly swept in with a pacifier in her mouth.

"Hey now don't cry pumpkin. We won't forget you, or your big sister." Jesse said taking Ella's tiny head ,in his hands. She looked into his green eyes and giggled.

"Jess, how'd she get blue eyes, when yours are green and mine are brown?" Becky asked sweeping Ella's curls out of her eyes.

-6 weeks later-

Becky stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom, she fixed her caramel curls so that they framed her brown eyes. She was wearing a powder blue dress and heels to match, and a light dusting of blush highlighted her delicate cheekbones. Jesse sat on the bed and stared at her. He smiled as he got up and slid his arms around her.

"Hey babe." he whispered into her ear, she smiled and looked in the mirror, again. Jesse kissed her under her ear.

"Hey." she whispered back. She flashed a look towards the door, making sure neither child was standing there. She turned to grab an earring, and Jesse moving his hands to her hips.

"You are amazing, do you realize this babe? How perfect you are?" He said nuzzling her cheek. She began to laugh and looked from under her lashes into the mirror, and gave him a simple smile.

"Oh Jess stop. You know I'm not perfect." she replied quietly, looking at her shoes, Jesse turned her to face him and touched her chin.

"Oh, Becky honey, you don't understand, your amazing, and funny and smart. You're an amazing mother and between you and me an amazing wife, baby your perfect. Look at me," He tilted her face to his, and leaned down and kissed her softly. "Your amazing."

"Oh Jess, no I'm not." She said walking towards the door, and going to Kassie's doorway, she watched her chest rise and fall in time with the clocks ticking. She could her D.J, Stephanie,Kimmy and Michelle come in the door ready to babysit the girls. She made her way down the stairs, trying to be quiet as not to wake the girls. D.J looked at her aunt and uncle, like they were Romeo and Juliet.

"Hello Aunt Becky, hi Uncle Jesse. Were are the girls?" D.J asked looking at them carefully. Becky smiled at the girl carefully.

"Ella and Kassie are both upstairs sleeping. Are your dad and Vicky at your house?" she replied.

"They're outside in the car. They told me to tell you to hurry up." she said rolling her eyes.

"Thanks Deej. Love you girls."

In the car, Vicky and Becky sat in the backseat, while the two men sat in the front seat.

"Becky!" Vicky whispered getting Becky's attention, Becky scooted over close to her best friend other than her husband.

"Yes?" She replied, smiling. Vicky put both hands over her slightly swollen belly. Finally things clicked in Becky's head. "Oh my god, your pregnant." She gave Vicky a smile that said said so much.

"Yes, I am! I found out just this morning." Vicky whispered back excitedly, Jesse turned around and watched the two women giggling like little girls. Jesse motioned his wife over and kissed her. Suddenly Danny swerved left in order to miss a drunk driver, but ended up crashing into a pole. Becky hit her head head hard against the glass in the window, a loud crack hurt her ears as shards of glass cut her arms. She was knocked out cold and bleeding. Jesse, Vicky and Danny jumped out of the car.

"Becky!" Jesse screamed seeing his pretty wife slumped forward, he ran and pulled her out of the car. Danny and Vicky stood off to the side as Jesse tried to wake Becky up. The ambulance took her away, leaving Jesse sobbing, he made his way home to get his kids and take them to the hospital. Kassie seeing her mother in a sterile white room started to cry, and Ella sat patiently in Vicky's lap.

"Daddy? Is mommy gonna be OK?" she asked, Jesse stroked her messy, hair.

"Of course she'll be OK." and with this statement Becky started to stir. Jesse handed Kassie off to Danny, and ran to her side.

"Ughhhh." she moaned loudly in pain, Jesse kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. She opened her eyes.

"Becky! I thought I'd never see those gorgeous, brown eyes again. Oh my god your ok honey. Thank god!" He said relief apparent in his eyes. She put her hands over her womb and she felt a sharp kick in response. A wave of relief flooded over her, and Jesse put his hands over her much smaller ones.

"Am I ok?" She asked carefully sitting up in the bed. Jesse nodded as Ella and Kassie were brought in.

"Mommy!" Kassie said running and flying into her arms. Becky kissed the little girls face and held her close.

-6 weeks later-

Jesse watched his wife sleep, her skin, almost healed, not even a trace of the awful accident. He leaned over and kissed her cheek gently. She opened her eyes and locked eyes with Jesse.

"Morning babe." She said as he began to laugh.

"Morning. How'd you sleep?"

"The baby was kicking all night." she replied quietly, feeling the baby kick again. "At least we'll find out if its a boy or girl today."

5 hours later Becky was staring in disbelief at her ultra sound. There was a baby boy, and next to him was a peanut of a little girl.

"You're having twins Mr. and Mrs. Katsopolis. A little boy and a little girl. Congratulations!" She said as Jesse whooped and yelled.

"A LITTLE BOY! FINALLY!" he yelled at the very top of his lungs

To be continued...


End file.
